


Будем знакомы

by shenanigans_d



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans_d/pseuds/shenanigans_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на Harry Potter One String Fest.<br/>У-34 Джек Харкнесс ("Доктор Кто")/Том Риддл, обсуждать вопросы бессмертия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будем знакомы

Когда мужчина в серой шинели времен Второй Мировой возник в воздухе перед Лордом Волдемортом, тот ощутил волну иррационального страха. Словно он снова стоит на улице в Лондоне, и в уши ввинчивается истошный крик воздушной тревоги. Мужчина обернулся, и Том, отшатнувшись, бросил в него Убивающее проклятие.

 Зачем? Он и сам не знал, зачем убил этого мужчину. Зеленая вспышка ударила его в грудь и офицер упал на спину, взмахнув руками. Руки дрожали от пережитого воспоминания, но Лорду не пристало бояться грязных магглов, тем более – мертвых.

Волдеморт развернулся и хотел уже уйти, когда услышал судорожный вдох за спиной.

\- Черт вас дери, какого хрена?! – возмутился мертвый маггл за спиной, и тут Тому Риддлу стало по-настоящему страшно.

Когда Лорд обернулся, офицер сидел и разглядывал светло-голубую рубашку на груди.

\- Ну, хотя бы чистая смерть, - с облегчением сказал он и поднял голубые глаза на своего убийцу. – Какой год?

Том захрипел, чувствуя слабость в ногах.

\- Ты не можешь… не можешь…

\- Да Бога ради! – гаркнул мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги. – ГОД! Ты знаешь, какой год?

\- Одна тысяча семьдесят пятый, - тихо прошелестел Волдеморт, все ещё не сводя глаз с офицера.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, - отсалютовал незнакомец и ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Лорд… - Том споткнулся перед собственным именем, которое выбрал с таким тщанием, и почему-то, сглотнув, продолжил: - Том Риддл.

\- Будем знакомы.

***

Капитан вглядывался в широкий кожаный браслет на руке, вертел головой, прыгал на месте, и вел себя, как настоящий псих. Волдеморт чувствовал себя не то в театре, не то в дурдоме: хотелось снова произнести Убивающее проклятие, но он боялся, что этот маг… это существо, разгневавшись, сотрет его в порошок, несмотря на все крестражи и все его магическое мастерство.

\- Гравитация в порядке, широта примерно… - бормотал Джек, не обращая внимания на Риддла. – Черт тебя дери, что не так с этим миром?

Браслет на руке Харкнесса пискнул и отключился, заставив того материться и трясти рукой.

\- Отлично! Я тут застрял. Какой ближайший город?

\- Эээ… Кардифф?.. – неуверенно ответил Волдеморт, наблюдая, как Джек, бросив короткий взгляд на солнце, ориентируется на местности. – Позвольте, я… могу помочь.

Аппарация произвела на капитана огромное впечатление. Выбравшись из темного переулка, Харкнесс хмыкнул и сказал:

\- Я на Кардифф-бэй. Через час буду ждать тебя здесь, - он кивнул на обшарпанный невзрачный паб через дорогу. – Если хочешь, приходи.

Сверкнув на прощание белозубой улыбкой, капитан развернулся и зашагал прочь.

***

Спустя несколько часов в этом самом баре они методично напивались виски, и Волдеморт, чувствуя звенящую пустоту в голове, бездумно спросил Джека, который улыбался так безоблачно, словно его собеседник не убил его, как только увидел:

\- Почему?..

\- Долгая и грустная история, Том, - улыбка померкла, но не исчезла. – Бессмертие – это не самое худшее, что со мной приключалось, но, определенно, находится в первой тройке.

\- Как ты можешь так говорить? – захлебываясь возмущением, начал Риддл. – Бесконечная жизнь – это то, что я всегда искал! Я нашел темнейшие из знаний, я приобрел невероятную власть, и мощь, и силу…

Джек понимающе хмыкнул и подлил виски в его бокал.

\- Разум – слишком хрупкая субстанция…

\- Просто представь, - жестко прерывает его Харкнесс. – Однажды ты увидишь, как исчезают расы, умирают звезды и вселенная – и не сможешь умереть вместе с ней. Поверь, конец всего – страшнее, чем тебе кажется.

\- Да ну, - смеется Том, но смех тает на его губах, столкнувшись с изломанной линией губ капитана.

\- Я видел, как умирает вселенная, Том. И я знаю, что мне суждено увидеть это _дважды_.


End file.
